


Worth the Struggle

by Skellington24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington24/pseuds/Skellington24
Summary: The classic 'Luke-goes-to-Percy-for-help-instead-of-Annabeth' storyline. Though this isn't a one-shot, so the story continues through their relationship. Luke works for redemption, and Percy works to improve Luke's relationship with his father. Their acceptance is a steep journey, but the payoff outweighs the struggles. (Set after Titan's Curse.)





	1. Knock on the Door

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom, I've never written anything for this, so I apologise if it's just terrible. But it'll be just like my other stories, in the sense it'll take forever for me to update ^^

I don't like quiet. I like peace, sure, when nothing drastic is happening and I have time to relax rather than fighting for survival. But when everything is quiet, I feel alone. It's something I know my mum's boyfriend would say, but silence is isolating. But it's easy to fix.

My mum was out on a date, so it was just me in our apartment. She'd rented me a movie about the Greek Gods, but it wasn't a documentary. It was more dramatic, so it probably wasn't half accurate, but it looked good. I had a big bowl of blue popcorn and a jug of blue diet coke.

Mum thought I was inviting Annabeth, but I didn't want to argue with her again. She just couldn't stop believing that Luke could be saved. It would be nice if he could, great even, but it was an unrealistic belief. Unwise of her to think, but if I ever said that she'd beat me up.

I mean, of course I'd want to save Luke if he could be saved, the guy was cool. He taught me to swordfight, the sort of techniques that have saved my life in fights. He was my first friend at camp, if he hadn't befriended me when I was undetermined then I know I wouldn't have had nearly as much fun in my first few weeks. I might have even tried to run away. That's why it hurt so much to be betrayed by him.

I tried to turn my thoughts away from the past, that stuff had already happened and couldn't be changed, it was the future that was the worry. Like where Luke was now, and what Kronos was planning. Except that train-of-thought would just get me angry. So I switched my attention to the movie, pressing play on the remote.

I was just getting engrossed in a fight scene, looking to pick up moves, when there was a knock on the door. Now that might not be weird for most people with doors, but there were many reasons it set me on edge. The first was because our apartment block had a doorman, so if someone was coming up there would have been a call. Then there was thought that nobody was meant to be coming over. Mum would have just opened the door if she were home. So this was someone different, or something. So you couldn't blame me for uncapping Riptide on my way to the door.

I looked through the peephole. But it must have been faked or something, there was no way he was actually outside my door. Stunned, I swung it open and stared, but it showed me the same thing. Luke, alive. With his eyebrows furrowed, wringing his hands in front of him, biting his bottom lip. The picture of nerves.

"You can put that down Percy, I'm unarmed." He held up his palms up as if to prove his point. "I really need your help."

I slammed the door in his face. No way was I falling for whatever trick he was trying to pull. I guessed I had mere seconds before some monsters busted my door down and dragged me to the Princess Andromeda. I was screwed. But they wouldn't take me without a fight, that was for sure. There was a knock on my door again, but I backed up and ignored it, my sword raised.

"Percy, you can keep me out here, but it'll be tough to explain to your mum when she comes home. Might ruin a nice evening."

God damn it. It bugged me that he was right. If this was some trap, then keeping him out just means he'll run into my mum first. Letting him in was really my only option right now. He must have timed it like this, the sneaky traitor. I opened the door and stepped aside for him. But I didn't cap Riptide, it was my only defence if this was really a trap. Just as I was thinking of how Luke was a traitor, he pulls this crap.

For some reason, being in my living room helped him settle into himself. He seemed more confident and comfortable now he wasn't in the open. But that didn't mean he could be trusted. The vision of him tricking Annabeth into taking the Titan's curse was still hot in my mind. An eyebrow raised as he spotted my blue buffet for one on the table, smiling about a memory he had of me drinking blue coke at camp when I was still in the Hermes cabin. I demanded to know what trick he was playing so he could leave.

"I'm not playing a trick, Percy. I know you don't believe my spotty record of betrayal, but I really do need your help.

"Things on the other side are getting...scary for me. I need to get out from under Kronos' thumb, the only way to do that is to leave America. I have a boat, and the sea is your area of expertise. Basically, I'm asking if you'll run away with me, just the two of us."

I was stunned. There were so many flaws in his plan it was stupid if it wasn't a ploy. I could definitely get us to another country safely by water, but why would I help him? He wouldn't come to me for help, we weren't even really friends before he tried to kill me. He'd go to Annabeth, unless he already had and she'd turned him down. I asked him and he just shook his head. To him, I had been his friend even if he had another motive, so he didn't mind spending weeks with me. And I was more useful on a boat.

"And this was the best cover story you could think of to trick me into the open? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Oh for fuck sake, this is for real!" Luke growled. "I swear on the River Styx that I'm truly terrified of Kronos using me as a stepping stone, and I need your help to escape him."

I still didn't want to believe him. And I didn't know how to handle what he was asking me. I was needed in this fight, I was the subject of some great prophecy where I had to make a huge decision. What if this was the decision, would it be stupid to go with him or not go with him? I needed to ask Annabeth or Chiron. But I doubt Luke would let me. But it wouldn't hurt to ask, well it could but I was the one with the sword.

"I need to ask Chiron. I have a role to play in this war and I can't leave if he needs me." I explained. "Unless of course, you'd prefer to come to camp with me, so if you won't follow through with Kronos you can clean up the mess you've made."

"They'd never accept me there. You won't even accept me now, what are the chances they will?"

I promised him they would. I would go with him, and I'd speak on his behalf. Annabeth would jump at the thought of Luke redeeming himself. If they wouldn't accept him, then Annabeth and I would sneak out with him.

"Either way, you'll get your freedom and Annabeth. I just want to have a clear conscious with this. So you help me and I'll help you okay?"

He didn't look too happy but he must have realised that I wasn't the one who was a traitorous liar. He agreed that as long as he was free in the end, he didn't care who else was around him. So I sent a text to Chiron to warn him I was coming and left a note for my mum while Luke packed me a few clothes and toiletries in a backpack. I was heading back to camp before summer again. I honestly might as well have stayed year-round at camp by this point.


	2. Chapter 2

The taxi ride to camp was just awkward. Luke kept trying to make conversation like we were friends or something, but I couldn't talk to him. The only things I wanted to talk about were the things he was running away from. Eventually, he stopped talking. The silence was just as strange and awkward. The taxi driver looked uncomfortable too. It was an awkward ride for everyone involved. I felt guilty for leaving him high and dry like that, but I wasn't comfortable around him anymore. He'd tried to kill me too many times.

Chiron was waiting at the top of Camp Half-Blood, with Annabeth by his side. The text I'd sent must have got them in a panic.  _I'm on my way to camp, news on Luke. Be ready for visitors._ He must have thought I meant monsters following me. Oops. I should work on my wording. Luke didn't look any happier with our welcome committee. He asked what the text said and I told him.

"You need to work on your wording."

I paid the driver and got out of the back. Annabeth waved, clearly looking relieved until Luke came out the other side of the taxi. Her eyes widened, and Chiron looked confused as well, but they both held onto their weapons tighter. Luke came to stand beside me, tense and defensive. He sarcastically asked if I were still sure they'd accept him, but now I wasn't so sure. But they need to see a united front if they'd believe I wanted to defend him. I did the only thing I could think to do. I reached over and took hold of his hand, linking our fingers.

"What are you doing?" He flushed.

I sighed and explained the united front. I thought he would have argued, but he just held my hand tighter. I walked us up the hillside, an edgy smile on my face. I didn't want to argue before the Big House. I hoped they didn't either. Chiron insisted this was a conversation Mr D needed to be a part of and he started galloping slowly down the hill. Annabeth tried to question me. I shook my head at her and pulled Luke along with me. Multiple times I caught him eyeing our hands, and I didn't really know what to think about it, but I doubted it was anything bad.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," he smiled, looking back to our laced fingers. "Feel like I could do anything right now."

* * *

Mr D was at the table playing pinochle. As he was every time I saw him. It was the cabin councillors also around the table that startled me. He looked up and analysed Luke with a look. The poor guy was tense but was trying to be respectful by looking down. This would be easier if he remained that respectful the whole way through. Though it wouldn't be easy, not with the way Mr D talks to heroes.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise, a traitor returning." Mr D frowned, "I can bearly believe you'd be stupid enough to return. Though I can imagine it was Johnson's idea."

"Jackson, sir. And yes, it was my idea." I explained, "I thought if he was turning away from Kronos he should join us again. He was the best swordfighter, so he could train others. And this would be a great place to keep an eye on him."

Mr D raised an eyebrow. He offered a problem with my plan, in that putting Kronos' main guy around our campers was giving a source to recruit for the other side. Luke tried to defend himself, but as he stepped forward I saw hands go towards weapons and put a hand on his shoulder. I told them about it promise on the River Styx about running from Kronos, so he was without a side, and it would be unstrategic to not use him. Annabeth agreed with me, on the proviso that Luke was truly on our side. Unlike he's been in the past. He promised her he was and promised the camp counsellors as well.

"Well, I agree that he has uses, but leaving him unattended would not be wise," Chiron spoke, stroking his beard. "I believe Percy should watch him since he's vouching for him. With your permission Mr D, we can move him into Cabin three."

Mr D shrugged, but he shook off the responsibility for it. The cabin was Poseidan's and Luke was a son of Hermes, so they were the gods to ask. Chiron past me some drachma from his saddle bag, and instructed me to use the water feature in my cabin to call them. I didn't think it would work, but things were going well. Luke hadn't released my hand, so he moved as I did. But Mr D insisted Luke remain in his line of sight until I'd called Olympus, where Hestia would call the gods I needed. He didn't look comfortable, even as Annabeth gripped his shoulder. So I ran.

I prayed to Iris and offered a drachma to call Olympus, and Hestia was beside her hearth as Chiron had said she'd be. After seeing Artemus appear as a twelve-year-old girl, I wasn't too surprised by the childlike youth of her form. I guessed it was a maiden thing. I respectfully asked her if there was any way she could connect me to Hermes. Her young face smiled at me, and she spoke to her flames. I was preparing for Hermes to walk through the fire, but nothing happened. Hestia turned back to my image with her gentle smile.

"I have notified Hermes, he'll be but a moment, young hero."

One hand glided over the connection and cut it off. I would have gotten angry if I hadn't heard the wind behind me. Hermes was dressed for a run again, and I could hear Martha and George hissing in his pocket. He asked why I'd called to him, and I explained Mr D's persistence to have his permission for Luke to stay in Cabin Three. Then I remembered he might not know about Luke, so I explained the rest of the situation. He looked relieved and thanked me for helping his son when I may not have wanted to.

"Luke has my permission to stay in this cabin," Hermes smiled. He pulled out his phone and started asking someone on the other end the same question. "Your father also gives Luke permission to use this cabin. Hurry back and tell Dionysis, before he conveniently forgets asking you to do so."

I thanked him on behalf of myself and Luke, promising him I'd work on Luke's opinion of him. He remarked how he didn't know how successful I'd be with that, but that he would appreciate my effort. His form started to change. I turned to the door to protect myself from the sight of his divine form and ran back to the Big House.

Luke was leaning awkwardly against a wall, and everyone was staring at him expectantly until I came in. I told him they both given permission and he nodded. He was relaxing as I came closer, I could only guess he'd been very tense and uncomfortable without me here. Clarisse stood up, slamming her hands on the table and glaring across at Luke.

"So, now your little bodyguard's back, you gonna answer the fucking question?" She growled, "what is Kronos up to now?"

I looked at Luke, but his eyes were glued to the floor. When he met my gaze neither of us wavered. I was trying to convey to him that he had to tell them something, he was supposed to be helping us. He sighed and looked. Then he turned to the table and started the story.


	3. Shocking Stories

The room stayed silent as he spoke. He was uncomfortable, but not hesitant. He didn't pause to complain or make excuses against telling us, or get an attitude towards anyone who interrupted him, neither did he try to stall and waste time. He was just honest. Telling his story to help us in the hope of being accepted, what more could we ask of him. It was all I'd asked, so if they don't accept him then I'll willingly go with him.

He told us about Kronos' plan to attack the camp via an entrance to the Labyrinth under the forest by Zeus' fist. Luke had found it back before he'd left to join Kronos, and they were working on a deal with Dedalus for Ariadne's string. Annabeth explained to me how that meant they'd be able to navigate the maze and successfully launch an attack against us, and if they had the element of surprise it would have been catastrophic. I knew the legend but explaining things to me was her way of preparing, so I didn't interrupt her. I just watched Luke speak.

He told us that him leaving created a setback. Dedalus was speaking with him, so negotiations would be on pause. Kronos had prepared Luke as his vessel, so he'd need to prepare another before he could rise. And that I'd suggested that without him some of the others would run. Kronos was weak, and at the disadvantage of us knowing his plans and him not knowing any of our plans. He ratted out his spy, Silena Beauregard. She looked around in shock and fear, but he insisted he was to blame for manipulating her. Then he blackmailed her into remaining his spy.

"What about Chris? Did you cause what happened to him too?" Clarisse glared.

Luke just looked down, which everyone took as confirmation. Clarisse sneered like a beast as she reached for her sword, and I gripped mine to spring to his defence, but Dyonisis turned her's into a grapevine. It was clear that he saw the benefits of keeping Luke around.

"I have experience with madness, after that display, I suppose if I don't help that boy in the basement then Luke's stay at camp will be rather short. And as I remember, he was a terrific swordsman and adequate trainer. He will be of use."

Clarisse backed down, and I noticed Luke was watching me. He was just searching me for something, but I had no idea what he was doing. I let go of the hilt of my sword. He looked back at the table. Chiron asked how Luke was prepared as a vessel. He confessed to taking on the 'curse of Achilles'. I didn't understand what that meant, but the one time I wanted Annabeth to explain something she was too busy gaping. Chiron started yammering about the risk of what Luke had done, who merely shrugged that it had worked and he'd lied to Kronos about his weakness. He admitted Kronos might know anyway, but as far as he knew it was safe. Clarisse asked where his weak point was, but he didn't answer.

"So you're nearly invincible with advanced abilities in combat but only one weakness and you won't tell us where? That doesn't seem suspicious."

"After you just tried to threaten him with your sword, even you can't be so dim as to realise why he doesn't trust any of us with information like that." I glared.

She looked like she was about to launch into an argument with me, but Dyonisis stepped in to agree with 'Pricy Johnson'. Luke released the fact that Dedalus had told him that the sight of a clear-visioned mortal was just as good as the string. Chiron insinuated that Luke was suggesting people go into the maze, but he shrugged. He suggested bargaining with Dedalus to prevent the other side from getting the string would be useful.

"It could be a quest," Annabeth pondered. "Three people go down with one of those mortals to find Dedalus, he won't give Kronos the string, and camp will be safe."

"I doubt you have a clear-sighted mortal hanging around camp." Luke frowned, "and there are exits down there you want nothing to do with."

Dyonisis asked for information on monsters and allies that could be swayed. Luke tried to help, supplying as many names as he could. The two that stuck out to me was the Hekatonkheire trapped in Alcatraz by a Kampe and Mr Geryon at the Triple G Ranch. I wasn't the only one. Mr D asked for Luke's expertise on the subjects, that if he created three quests for Dedalus, Geryon and the Hekatonkheire, who Luke would send on them.

Luke thought, clearly drawing lines in his head. "I'd suggest Annabeth take Dedalus, he's civilised enough to be gentle to family, but I wouldn't know who she should take. Grover maybe, he'd look after her. Percy's brother Tyson should go to Alcatraz, Cyclopses and Hekatonkheires are like brothers. Clarisse would fit there as well, she as aggressive as the Kampe so they'd stand a better chance. Another strong fighter too. Mr Geryon is a sneaky bastard, I'd handle him myself and with the help of Percy and Lee."

Mr D shared a look with Chiron. He was obviously contemplating the groups he was presented with. He questioned sending a saytr underground but didn't object if they were both comfortable. And he agreed with everything else Luke said. Clarisse chose another Arse kid to fight with her and Tyson. Annabeth wanted me to go with her, but I was sure Luke wanted me on the ranch for a reason. She asked Silena to go with her, and the groups were set.

"I will send a message to dear Hephaestus, see if he can produce something to navigate the Labyrinth to Alcatraz and...where is the ranch?"

"Texas."

Mr D left the room to make that call. I leaned against the wall and thought about what Luke had said about clear-sighted mortals. That would have to mean mortals who could see through the Mist, could see monsters as they truly were. Like my mum had with the minotaur a few years back, or that girl from the Hoover Dam. I brought this up to the group and some looked thoughtful. Luke suggested Annabeth go with my mother, and we should look for the girl if we could.

"The particulars shouldn't be sorted now. The quests won't be set for a while. The particulars need to be set before you can set specifics in your groups. Tyson isn't even here yet. Relax children."

Mr D agreed as he re-entered, with the assurance that Hephaestus would see what he could do but gave no guarantees. Clear-sighted mortals, it needed to be. Mr D said that would be camp organised, and once those things were set the quests could go ahead. He sent us all to bed, saying the excitement of quests wasn't an excuse to be up after curfew.

I pointed out a bunk for Luke to stay in, but he seemed suddenly shifty. I tried to calm him, thinking it was nerves about waking up to the other campers. But it wasn't that, it was his fear of Kronos sending him nightmares to torture him. I could understand, my dreams were terrible sometimes too, even without being sent by a Titan lord. I promised to wake him if I heard Luke scream out in the night. He laughed, asking if I'd let him curl up in bed with me like his mum. I blushed but shrugged. I wouldn't back out if he was teasing me. I'd take it, and ignore his efforts to make me uncomfortable. But he just smiled and brushed my cheeks with his fingertips before curling up in his bed. That was weird right, not just to me?


	4. Eventful Evenings

It went against nature, Nico had to know that. Whoever it was, for whatever reason, you couldn't bring someone back from the dead. It went against all the rules, that's why the penalty was such a strong. Take a life to return a life. I knew losing Bianca had hurt him, but I didn't think he'd turn to the help of a manipulative ghost who was leading him down the wrong path, a dark path. I felt shame pit in my stomach. I'd nearly forgotten about Nico, with all the Luke drama it had slipped out of my mind. The poor kid was just scraping by, nobody was helping him, and I'd let myself forget about looking for him.

I'd wished I was better prepared, if I'd had another drachma in the water I could have heard the ghost's plan, I'd have known how to stop him from making a huge mistake. But if he was looking for vengeance and a soul who had escaped death, then he'd be coming for me. Maybe it wouldn't be too late to convince him he was doing the wrong thing or asking Bianca to come and convince him he was doing the wrong thing. And who sent me the Iris message, it certainly wasn't Nico because he knew nothing about it. Hades may have done it? But why wouldn't he just help his son himself? Nothing made sense.

At some point, my frustration had led me to start pacing. It was a habit, needing to release some energy when I was stressed, one of those battle reflexes. I was pacing around my bunk when I heard the bed covers move and Luke's breath hitch in his throat. When I looked over he was covered in sweat, panting and shaking in the claws of a nightmare. I'd agreed to wake him if I heard screams, but leaving him to get to that point of panic just seemed cruel. So I walked over to shake his shoulders gently but firmly, and whisper his name to shock him awake. Well, I definitely shocked him. Like an idiot, I'd leaned over him as I shook his shoulders, so when he sprung up from his nightmare he also smacked his head into mine. And that kid had a hard head.

"Percy! Oh crap, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" The collision cleared Luke's mind enough to pull him completely from his dream.

I was fine. I told him as such, but rubbing my head didn't seem to convince him. He apologised for waking me, but there was nothing to feel bad about so just explained how I was already awake. Nico's homeless form and tears, burning his childhood away with each card he threw into the fire, it was too much to remember. My face must have reflected my thoughts in some way, Luke got concerned over why I was so down. Part of me wanted to open up to him, hear his opinion on what was happening with Nico and if he knew how I could help. Luke was smart, he could help. But the rest of me didn't trust him yet. That thought unsettled my stomach, but it wasn't like he trust me more than I trusted him. I asked about his nightmare, watching him bite his lip and prove my point. But just when I started to feel better:

"It was a memory, but more intense. My mother used to throw these fits, start screaming about my 'terrible fate' and grabbing at me. Used to frighten the shit out of me when I was young. I ran away because I could take care of her anymore. Annabeth met her once, she might still remember that my mum creeped her out too. I don't know what happened to her, why she ended up like she did, but I know its something to do with my dad. That why I hate the prick."

I frowned. I hadn't expected an answer, let alone something that sad. Hearing that made me like Hermes a little less, but being objective meant I could understand there was something holding Hermes back. But then Luke looked at me expectantly. I explained what had happened with the Iris message and where my mind was going about it.

"We can stop him when he comes. I don't know how to help him until then, but you have my support."

That was all I wanted really. I just needed people to support setting Nico on the right path, not just abandoning him for being Hades' son. I brought back to present by a hand in my hair. I don't know if Luke trying to comfort me or something, but I liked the feeling of his hand in my hair. It was nice, like the kind of thing my mum would do to make me feel better. He asked if I wanted to curl in bed with him because he was less likely to have another nightmare if he felt comforted. Maybe there was logic to that, maybe there wasn't, but I wasn't really given a chance to decide. He pulled me down to lay beside him and cuddled me from behind. Before I could argue I found myself relaxing, I did feel comforted. It helped me back to sleep. 

* * *

I left the cabin before he woke up. I felt weird having laid with him all night, but also didn't want to discuss it when he woke up or have an awkward moment or something. So I ran from the problem. But he sat with me at breakfast and started a friendly conversation over his schedule. He was training all day, using his lunch break to train himself between cabins. I made him promise not to overwork himself, covering up my concern as concern for his strength during our quest, but I think he could see through that. I didn't like feeling so concerned for him, it felt like I was forgiving him as if nothing happened. Annabeth thought I was being silly, saying he was my friend again just without as much trust. Nothing wrong with that according to her, but then she maintained a blush the whole way through that revealed she still had a crush on him.

I was half occupied with training. My body was present, swinging my sword or deflecting with my shield, but my mind was gone. I wanted to be on my quest already, requiting whoever Luke said was at that Ranch and strengthening our side. I wanted to see him prove that he was on my side. Our side. I wanted to know my faith in him was not misplaced. And having him come back successful meant everyone could see that too.

I must have asked Chiron a million times, but he wouldn't tell me when we'd be allowed on our quests. He wanted to wait for Hephestus to finish tinkering with the 'locator spiders', whatever they were, before sending for my mother. He wanted us to go down at the same time, and hope we all came back up within a few days of each other as well. The three quests were set in the meeting, but it was unwelcome for me to think of Annabeth going without me. I wanted to be there to make sure she was safe. But Luke had asked for me, why I wasn't entirely sure, but I was going to Texas with him.

"Luke will have a reason for wanting you Percy, he wouldn't waste a valuable space on a quest for nothing. You should ask. " Annabeth blushed.

I supposed she wanted to go with him. The thought didn't make me as bitter as it used to, maybe because now he was back at camp helping us. At least that's what it meant if I didn't look too deeply into it. It turned out good when I looked into my feelings, it usually got me into trouble. So I'm staying out of it.

I asked Luke why he wanted me on his quest later that night, as I curled in my bed and watched him head over to his. He looked at me for a while, enough to make me a little uncomfortable, and sat at the end of my bed. He explained what he knew of Mr Geryon, that he played tricks and tried to manipulate people. That's why he saw the priority in striking him personally, rather than going to help Annabeth deal with Dedalus, because he was less likely to fall victim to his manipulation. Mr Geryon also was a monster, he had three bodies, which meant three hearts. He wanted Lee there in case we needed to put him down. A well-placed arrow through his three bodies was easy for anyone in the Apollo cabin.

"But why me? Texas is nowhere near the sea."

Luke chuckled like I'd told a joke. He leaned down to look in my eyes, the rational yet constantly absent part of my brain told me he was unusually close, but my focus was set on his eyes. They were a lovely colour this close, and I noticed freckles dotting his face that were invisible from a distance. He really was good-looking, no wonder Annabeth could never fully shake off her crush. He smiled, a warm smile I hadn't seen since first coming to camp, and whispered that the answer should be obvious. The words drew my attention to his mouth, watching his lips form the words. They got closer, and I was half-aware I was moving towards him as he moved down toward me.

"BROTHER!!" Tyson bellowed, as his footsteps into the cabin startled us apart. "I've missed you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue where to go with this, I'm going to skip some details, like the things I know are in the book, because then it's kinda just plagarism... And I'm lazy. But I finally updated, so I'm not that lazy ^^


	5. And The Quests Begin

Tyson kept an eye on Luke since then. I mean, I get it. The last he saw Luke he was trying to kill me on the Princess Andromeda, and now he sees Luke leaning over me while I'm laying in bed and doesn't trust us together. I was thankful for the interruption, what would have happened if he hadn't got to camp? Would we have actually kissed? No. We'd have come to our senses before that, I'm sure he was just playing around anyway. Not that we'd had a chance to talk about it, Tyson even sat between us when we ate at the Pavillion. It was useful having him here. Though Luke seemed grumpier, so he might not agree.

He'd met this Mr D. a couple of times over the past few days, but all he'd said was that they were refining details for the quests. Hephestus would be ready by the end of the week and they were warning my mum. Annabeth promised me she'd keep her safe, and I tried to trust her and Grover would do that, but the Labyrinth was dangerous. How much could the two of them do for her? The important thing was to think about was that they'd try, and when they tried their hardest they could keep me safe, and my mum wouldn't be that hard to protect.

It was a relief to see her when the week ran out, even if it was a bit embarrassing how much she gushed over me. Clarisse sniggered behind her back until my mum greeted her with a hug to thank her for looking out for me. Not many demi-gods had really friendly parents, what with the monsters always swarming us, so it stunned her to be treated so nicely. She kissed Chiron on a bearded cheek and greeted Mr D. with more respect than I could ever hope to muster for him. She was even nice to Luke, which must have been hard for her. Everyone seemed impressed by her, and I couldn't help but feel proud to be her son.

"You look out for yourself down here Percy," she warned before my group started our quest.

We were set to go down, then the group to Alcatraz would set off five minutes after us and finally, my mum would go down. I hugged her before I left and warned her to do the same before I jumped down into the entrance to the Labyrinth.

It was dark. Without the flashlights we'd brought, we'd be completely blind. Lee gripped my shoulder, eyes firmly on Luke a couple of steps ahead of us. My guess was that he didn't trust him fully yet. Luke took a small silver ball from his pocket and pressed or switched something because the ball shifted into a spider and crawled along the floor faster than I would have expected. Luke reached back to grab my wrist and pulled us along to follow the spider. Lee tightened his grip so he wouldn't lose us. It was a smart thought, I'd have just run after the tiny thing before I lost it and ended up losing the others.

The little thing took many twists and turns, and I was half certain that it was taking us the right way. Not completely though. After running for what felt like hours, my shoulder ached under Lee's grip and Luke's clammy hand made my wrist feel sweaty, but the spider made a sudden move up a wall. Light flooded a section of the Labyrinth as I blinked up to look at a bright sun. There was a grate above us.

"Lee, climb on my shoulders and pull yourself up, Percy you go next," Luke instructed, kneeling down for Lee to access his shoulders. "We need to pay Mr Geryon a visit." 

* * *

Crap! Double crap!! All the crap!!!

Stupid Percy! What was I doing? Luke could have handled this, but no, I had to try to save everyone and make a deal I was screwing up cos I couldn't clean the man-eating horse stable. The stupid naiad wouldn't let me use her river and had given me a crappy seashell. How was I supposed to use them?

Useless! I threw it into a pile of dung and a spring of water shot out. I rushed to have the water spread, and the horses complained about the "salty baths". The poo dissolved in the salt, and the stable was clean in record time. It took more effort to calm the water, and the use of my power was actually painful.

If I expected Mr Geryon to just let my friends go, instead of picking a fight so he could sell us all to the other side, then I was a moron. I was just thankful that Eurytion stood back to let him fight his own battle. I distracted him so Luke could cut himself and Lee free. I understood bringing Lee went he shot an arrow through Mr Greyon's three bodies and he disintegrated.

"Good shot, man." Luke grinned, clapping him on the back.

I untied Nico as he shrieked about me getting his sister killed. It wasn't entirely true, and the other boys stuck by me, but that wouldn't convince him of shit. I told him to summon Bianca, she was the only one who could have sent the Iris message, and he agreed as if to prove me wrong. I wasn't. 

I let him sleep on our meeting with Bianca, but insisted he came back with us. Leaving him to be manipulated by Minos or kidnapped by Kronos was not an option now.

* * *

I let him sleep on our meeting with Bianca, but insisted he came back with us. Leaving him to be manipulated by Minos or kidnapped by Kronos was not an option now. Nico needed to be kept safe at the very least, even if he wanted nothing to do with us after that.

The spider led us back into the labyrinth, but everything looked different. The spider crawled longer and I worried about where it was going. Luke assured us it was going back to camp, but I could shake the feeling we were going somewhere else. When the tunnel opened, we were in a workshop.

Luke grumbled, "Hephestus' workshop."

* * *

It was Telkhines using the forge. They were melding, not trying to free Typhon, so Hephestus would be pleased. Luke caught them making something, "fusing metals" and drew the conclusion that they were making the blade of Kronos. A scythe made of steel and celestial bronze like the sword he used to carry. Made from his sword.

They could kill us in moments, but I knew I could keep them distracted long enough to get Luke out so he could take Nico back to camp. He was worrying over me getting myself killed, but I brushed it off. I thought he'd argue but kissed me. I was stunned still, and it wasn't a little peck. He leaned forward and held my head in both his hands like I was precious.

"Be careful, okay?"

I just saw him get out before I had lava poured over my body. My dad's power kept me from burning up immediately, but it got hotter by the second.  _The water is inside me!_ I felt the pull in my stomach and it was like an eruption. A tidal wave, I flew out the top of the volcano before plummeting back down to Earth.


	6. Ogygia

My recovery was long, burning up can do that it seems, but Calypso was very helpful. She was gentle and knew what I needed to get better. She let me sleep for days at a time, but kept me fed and healthy. She spoke to me, entertained me with her words while I was 'bedridden' on the floor. The island was beautiful, all the plants she nurtured were strong and looked like a wonderful array of colours. Whenever I wanted anything, like a drink or something, the spirit of the island seemed to bring it to me. Living here I could want for nothing, I could forget about Kronos and everybody else, but the one person plaguing my mind.

Luke's kiss featured in all my dreams, the touch of his hands felt printed into my cheeks so I would never forget them holding me even when I was awake. In my dreams, I kissed him back. I put my hands on his shoulders, or around his waist, instead of keeping them at my sides like a stunned idiot like when he really had kissed me. Something about that kiss stuck with me, despite the weeks I spent away from him and in the company of a beautiful girl like Calypso. Was it because his lips had felt so soft and warm against mine? Or the tingles it sent down my spine, and the weight it added in my belly? It was driving me crazy not knowing what kept him in my head.

When Hephestus visited I knew it was time for me to leave. I had expected him to tell me I was going straight away, but he sat down and had an invisible servant bring him a Pepsi. He played me a news report of the eruption I'd caused.  _'While no deaths have been reported, minor injuries and illnesses include -'_   I'd hurt people. And apparently, give Typhon a shake during his nap. I didn't think I could ever do anything that powerful, but I guess I didn't know my own strength at all. There was a reason they called my dad 'Earthshaker'. I asked if Luke was alright, and thankfully he made his way back and told Hephestus what happened. Clarisse had brought her group back out of the Labyrinth with a few well-earned battle scars and a Hundred-Handed One scared out of his mind of her. Annabeth had made it back, apparently, my mother had taken them to follow the wind of the wild at Grover's request, to thank him for being my protector. The only person who hadn't returned to camp was me. They all thought I was dead. My mum thought I was dead.

"I had to be sure you were coming back before I started telling everyone where you were," Hephestus said.

I found myself looking out at the lake and Calypso gathering water, and the thought of leaving weighed heavy on me. Hephestus told me to decide at daybreak.  _'Daybreak is a good time for decisions.'_ He left me on the beach to return to Calypso and give her the news. She fought with herself over giving me the offer to stay with her forever on this island, cursing the Fates for being cruel. Sending her a hero with a mission that called him away but someone she couldn't stop herself falling in love with. I was stunned. Actually, I thought she was joking. She leaned up to kiss me, hands holding my face like I was something precious. Just like Luke, but also completely different. No tingles. I apologised, I had to go back.

"It's Luke isn't it?" She smiled sadly. "When I heard his name in your sleep, I had hoped he was your brother or close friend, but he's more to you than that. Isn't he?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't how I felt about him myself, I was still so confused about everything. She asked if she could help, but I didn't know. I told her how he'd betrayed me, tried to kill me more than once, and I didn't even fully trust him. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. I dreamed about him, his handsome face and sense of humour, the graceful movements of his strikes with a sword. I'd started thinking of how his body moves, and how it might move against mine if we ever...did  _that_. I felt bad for unloading this on a girl who confessed she loved me a moment ago, but she looked over at me with an understanding smile.

"Have you heard the saying, 'There's a fine line between love and hate'? Or even, 'You always hurt the ones you love'?" She frowned. "Perhaps he was only confused, but know he's come to term with his feelings for you and is working for you to forgive him. I can't see why else he'd agree to go back to that camp if he wanted to avoid the Crooked One completely. And I think what you're describing to me could be love. It's different for everyone, but you speak about his with such passion I don't know what else it could be."

I felt reassured by her perspective. It made the possibility of being in love with Luke easier to swallow. He'd helped, he'd succeeded in his quest, anyone could see he'd spend the week trying to redeem himself. I just worried about how accepted we'd be, both being guys. Calypso reminded me that homosexuality wasn't bad in Ancient Greece, it was sort of common and painted on pottery. She made me promise that if I was leaving her behind on this island then I had to confess my feelings to him. It was a hard thing to do, she knew that, but she'd done it. So could I.

She walked me to the shore, to a raft that didn't look particularly seaworthy, when a gust of wind almost blew me over. It was the strength of a god, but I couldn't understand why any of the gods would come to see me off. I'd already made the decision to go. But it was Hermes, ready for a run again, and looking panicked. He ordered me off the island and back to camp. I was too stunned for words, so gestured to the raft a few meters away from me as though the answer was clear enough that I was already going. He sighed a breath of relief, damning Hephestus for rushing him to beat daybreak.

"I'm sorry, Percy, trying to order you around is rather beneath me, and could, in fact, get me in trouble. But I was worried for Luke if you didn't return, it seems only consoling your mother is keeping him at camp currently." Hermes frowned, "I wish my son was stronger, but it appears he finds strength in you. I'm glad his affection is returned."

A blushed forced past my attempt to control my face. The messenger god only laughed, providing his blessing for me to provide a reason for Luke to stay on the right path. It was embarrassing to have that kind of conversation with Luke's dad before I'd even had that conversation with Luke, but seemed genuinely pleased about the thought of a relationship between me and his son. He explained that involving himself in Luke's life was against the rules, but he'd always pushed me towards him in hope of saving Luke from his fate. It reminded me of Luke telling me about his nightmare, so I asked Hermes.

"Poor May, she tried to take the place of the Oracle but it backfired. Sent her mad with the terrible fate our son would face. So many times I wanted to tell him, to warn him, but I wasn't allowed to interfere. If I could then all this nonsense wouldn't have happened. I can barely visit May as often as I do now, but perhaps with Luke staying at camp with you, I can ask to care for her properly. She is very dear to me, they both are."

I felt warmth hearing the love he had for them in his voice. It also made me sad, that Luke had no idea how loved he truly was, but either me or his dad. I promised Hermes I keep Luke safe and he smiled at me as a dad would, I felt accepted to join their family. I kissed Calypso's cheek as I left, again apologising for not returning her feelings. She smiled that if I'd felt anything other than friendship for her then we'd both be haunted by  _what if_ questions, and it was easier to let me go for my own happiness and easier to get over me. I was glad she was so forgiving, and a little quilty. As the raft sailed away, Hermes approached her and they sat down for some tea, and when the island disappeared behind mist I willed the raft to sail me home. Sail me back to Camp Half-Blood, and back to Luke.


	7. Happily Ever After or Whatever

There wasn't a soul around camp. Nobody on the basketball court, or in the strawberry fields, or near the cabins. Everyone was gathered in the arena, solemn looks on their faces. My mum was crying into Luke's shoulder as Annabeth wept into his chest. Grover snuffled beside his girlfriend Juniper. Even Clarisse in the crowd looked glum. Chiron was performing some kind of eulogy that I was being presumed dead because of how long I'd been gone. A tiny sadistic part of me wanted to hear what kinds of things he'd say about me, but I couldn't put my mum through that, she already looked bad enough.

I walked out into the middle of the arena, stopping Chiron mid-word, and drawing everyone's attention. I worried people would rush me as smiles spread over their faces, so I ran to my mum before they could reach me. She screamed my name and grabbed me so tight I could breathe. I held her as she cried, soothing her hair and chanting 'I'm sorry'. I hadn't thought of how much losing me would hurt her. Annabeth stared like she couldn't believe I was back, so I beckoned her over. She hugged me tightly too, and I had two crying girls hanging on me. I looked to Luke who just looked genuinely happy to see me.

Chiron herded the campers out of the arena, giving me privacy with my friends. Annabeth blubbered that Tyson was crying too hysterically so he was still down in cabin three. I explained what happened as she let me go and moved back to Luke, trying not to show how jealous that made me was difficult. I just kept a hold of my mum when she tried to move away. I glided over meeting Hermes at the end, that was a separate conversation I wanted to have with Luke. My mum huffed about 'some pretty girl' keeping me away, but I just laughed that she nursed me to health and helped me off the island. Technically, it was the gods who didn't say anything, but they wanted to be sure I came back.

"Well, you did, that's all I care about." She gushed. "I'm happy to have you back, you ever scare me like that again and you'll be in big trouble mister."

Chiron chuckled, reminding her I must be tired and asking Luke to make sure I got to our cabin without losing consciousness. I thought that was a little extreme, but wanted some alone time with Luke. My mum agreed that I looked pale and let me go off with Luke. The first thing I did was thank him for looking after her while I was gone. His cheeks coloured as he brushed it off, he said she was lovely to him when she didn't really need to be. I disagreed, he'd done enough to earn my respect, others should treat him the same way. He seemed stunned by that but didn't have time to comment as I walked in the cabin and was attacked by my half-brother.

"Percy, you're back, I thought you died," Tyson cried. "I would have missed you so much, brother."

It took longer to calm him down than my mum, but Tyson was always very emotional. It took a lot of convincing that I was tired from the trip here and not completely recovered before Tyson left. He promised to tell everyone that you were fine and play with the Hundred-Handed One. Luke told me Clarisse's quest went swimmingly, they fought the Kampe guard. Annabeth had found Dedalus, who was convinced by her resourcefulness and Luke changing sides to give her Ariadne's string and go against Kronos. My mum took Grover to follow Pan, who bestowed the gift of the wild to him and vanished. He was truly dead now, like the last of the wild places in the world.

"I - I need to talk to you about something, a promise I made to Calypso before I left." I stuttered, blushing and fumbling over my words in embarrassment. Luke said nothing but didn't look like he wanted to hear it. "Look, I'm just going to talk, so I can say this without getting so embarrassed I can't. I didn't know how long I was gone, but every night you were in my dreams. I couldn't forget how you'd kissed me, even when Calypso kissed me it wasn't the same. I got these tingles and shivers when you kissed me. When I opened up to her about what I felt and thought she guessed I was in love with you, and I might be, I don't really know what it is I'm feeling, but I promised her I'd say that to you, so I am. I think I'm in love with you. And I liked it when you kissed me, so if you ever wanted to again -"

I was staring at the floor. I didn't notice him step closer and press his lips to mine for the second time. It was just as good as the first, but I kissed him back. I lived out my dream of placing my hands on his face and feeling his warmth. The difference was he wrapped his arms around my waist, so I gasped when he suddenly pulled me closer. His tongue glided in my mouth, and I tried to follow his lead as I moved my tongue with his. When we parted for air, he chuckled that he was happy he was a better kisser than Calypso. I clung to him, suddenly feeling weak in my knees.

"Before I forget to mention, I saw Hermes too."

Damn my mouth. I ruined the moment. Luke backed away from me with a hard look on his face as he asked if I was allowed to say what we'd talked about. Hermes hadn't said I couldn't, so I guessed it was fine.

"I told me that your mum wanted to be the Oracle, but it backfired when she tried. He said they'd seen your fate and that it had driven her mad. He wants her to live with him, so he can take care of her now you're with me." I smiled, "coincidently, he also gave me his blessing for us to be together. He said I gave you strength or something, but I don't really get that. I know he loves you, but I also know you're stubborn and your opinion of him won't change easily. But as long as you're happy, I can be too."

He looked at me suspiciously, but I kissed his cheek and laid down in my bunk. He came to lay next to me, saying he was happiest when I didn't bring up his father. I agreed, but warned him that my dad would get involved in my life, so his dad might as well. He scoffed at that, but neither of us pushed the subject. He kissed along my neck and asked if I was really tired. It felt like all I did these days was sleep, so no I wasn't. He ran his hand down my t-shirt, pulling it up to expose my belly. I trembled as he rubbed my bare skin. He promised to stop if I wasn't comfortable, and slide his hand down the front of my jeans. I made small whimpering noises before I could control myself, but lost that control when he nibbled on my earlobe.

"I want to hear you, Percy." Luke breathed.

I didn't hold back as he started to move his hand. It felt different when someone else did it, better to be honest. But I didn't want to let him have all the fun. I reached down to copy his actions, and he panted on my neck. Was it weird to be intoxicated by someone's breath? Because that's how it made me feel. I was drunk off his scent and my own actions. Hearing his noises of pleasure made me feel good too. I understood why he wanted to hear me be vocal about it. I got nervous as I got close to the pleasure I usually only shared with tissues, but then he started kissing my neck again and asking me -no begging me- to come. And I gave in. I moaned his name and accidentally tightened my hand, and he bit my neck and shuddered. My fingers were coated and sticky.

"Seems pretty self-explanatory, but I'm just letting you know," Luke chuckled, low and sexy. "But you're my boyfriend now. So no kissing other boys, or girls, or pretty imprisoned Titan-daughters."

I laughed. I knew he was joking, but promised him anyway, and he returned the promise. I was in a relationship with my male second-cousin, that was weird to think about. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

A week later, the camp numbers over doubled in size. Many half-bloods who'd left with Luke came back. Kronos was angry he'd lost his way into camp, and having his vessel gone meant he needed to find another adequate one, but that wasn't working. People lost faith in that side winning, so they'd fled like their leader before them. Luke knew Kronos need numbers to gain his strength, losing all these people would have an impact they couldn't fix quickly. It may take years for him to gain the power he needed. The prophecy may be able to skip me entirely, go right to Nico. Or even pass him. Maybe they even negated the prophecy.

"That would be nice. At least this way we can focus on each other. Being happy together," I smiled.

We were called to Olympus to answer for the change in tides and praised as heroes. Zeus offered us immortality, as is the prize for such bravery. We considered agree, it would be like living together forever, but I wanted to fix the problems in Olympus. I made them promise to claim the children they made, the main and minor gods alike, so none of them would feel unloved or unwanted. It was what gave Kronos the numbers he'd had before. Luke agreed to the condition, so Zeus granted us it. I asked Luke if he'd even want to be with me forever.

"Of course I would," he grinned. "I would just worry about the affairs we'd have, like our parents and other relatives."

I tried not to take the joke personally, or start thinking of him wanting to cheat on me. He gave me one of his knee-weakening kisses and promised he'd always be loyal to me, even if we lived for hundreds of years. I would never be able to get enough of you."

"Good, because I love you too, which means we'll be staying together for a long time. As long as we both shall live."

"One day, Percy." Luke winked, kissing my nose. "I will marry you, and it will be 'as long as we both shall live'."

That was all I needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished it quickly, but this is where I'm probably going to leave it. So I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
